


Thirst

by orphan_account



Series: Vampire Clint [59]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Immortality, Vampire Clint Barton, Vampires, thirst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 15:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5631226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Thirst

Vampires are blessed with long lives.  
But they are also cursed.  
One of the cures are,  
Unquenchable thirst.  
The sweet scent of blood always calls them.  
It sings to them.  
Sometimes this thirst drives them mad.  
Sometimes it gets out of control.   
A vampire is always thirsty for blood.


End file.
